


i know, but...

by mcckblob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, AsaNoya - Freeform, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fighting, Fisherman Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sunsets, Timeskip, Walking, asahi doesn’t want to fight, asahi’s name means morning sun, noya doesn’t want to be tied down, noya’s name means evening sun, should they date or not?, they hate fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcckblob/pseuds/mcckblob
Summary: asahi wants morenoya does tooasahi doesn’t want to fightnoya doesn’t want to be tied downasahi is frustratednoya is scaredwhat will they do
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 3





	i know, but...

“noya, i-“

“asahi, i told you that i didn’t want to talk about this!”

“i know, i’m sorry, but-“

“don’t apologize!”

“can you _please_ just let me talk?!”

“fine, go ahead…”

“look, i know that you don’t want to be in a relationship so you’re not tied down, b-“

“then why won’t you respect my choice and drop the topic!?!”

“I’M STILL talking! (sigh) you don’t like feeling like you’re being tied down. i know. you like to be free. i _know_. just how _long_ do you think i’ve known you? it’s been 6 _years_ since i first met you in the karasuno gym! so i thought that you’d know me! i don’t want to tie you down! i don’t want to get in the way of your dreams! you never got in the way of mine, so why would i get in the way of yours?! you know what i’m like and you’ve always called me out on my bad traits of being weak and a coward! so why do you think i’d have the courage- the ability- to tie you down?! i _love_ you and i know we can work this out and that’s why i’m saying this! if you still don’t want to date me after this whole conversation is over, then it’s fine. i’ll agree to whatever you want in the end. you should know me. i’ll go with whatever you think is best. i’ve liked you since my third year of high school! i’m willing to do whatever is best for you!”

“asahi-“

“i’m also saying this because i never- i’ve _NEVER_ \- wanted to end any of our fights like it did in high school! i wasn’t feeling great then and fighting with one of the people closest to me made it _so_ much worse. _please_ , i never want to go through that again. so if you can at least think about this properly and reject me properly, then i’ll drop it.”

“...i’m… i’m sorry…”

“wait hey don’t apologize. i’m sorry for suddenly yelling like that.”

“no i know. i know you and- you also need to stop apologizing! and i know you wouldn’t want to tie me down. you’re one of the _kindest_ people i’ve met and that fight in high school was probably the angriest and saddest i’ve ever been in my entire life! it’s not dating you i’m scared of. i know that i wouldn’t feel tied down dating you, but- but i’m scared that these feelings will tie me down. i _also_ love you so much and we already rarely see each other as it is. i’m scared that if we date, these feelings will only grow stronger and will weigh on me because i will miss you so much. i’ve never had such heavy feelings before and i’m scared they’ll get worse if we date.”

“noya, i’m the same. i- i umm if i were to be honest, every time i lay in bed, before falling asleep, i daydream about seeing you and being able to hold you. i miss you _so_ dearly every second i have free time and let my mind wonder. when i design clothes for you, all i can think about is how good you would look in the clothes i make and if i could see you in person with them on and being able to hug you. if you ask suga and daichi about what i’m like when i’m drunk around them, they’ll tell you about how much i ramble on about missing you. this feeling- this emotion- can be terrifying.”

“oh wow really!!?! but that’s what i mean! i also want to do everything and go everywhere with you, but if you’re the only thing on my mind, i feel like i’m not as free. i feel like i can't live out my dream and go anywhere and think about whatever i want. it’s like a disease…- NOT THAT YOU'RE THE DISEASE!! DON'T WORRY ASAHI (and i’d love to see you ramble about me)”

“it’s ok… i get it…but what if this feeling is relieved by being together? what would you do if that happened?”

“then i’d date you in a heartbeat!! but i’m still scared, y’know?”

“yeah i know… (i’m also scared that i won’t be a good boyfriend even though we apparently already act like we’re dating, but what if i’m not enough. what if i do something wrong. what if i accidentally get abusive sometimes? is dating easy? i’ve heard that it’s hard for some people. but maybe that’s because they weren’t meant to be together. but what if we’re actually not meant to be together??)”

“hey asahi!!! stop rethinking things again! hmmmmmmmm ya know what? i’ve thought about it a bit more during this convo, and screw it! i think… i think i’m willing to give this a try! you?”

“wait really?! yes, if you’re really okay with dating me!”

“yeah… and if it doesn’t work out the way we hope to, can we try to back to how we were before? i know that might not work perfectly, but i _never_ want to lose you!”

“yeah that’s fine.”

“okay soooo can i kiss you?”

“what? oh… uhh yes, definitely… i’ve kinda been dreaming about this...”

“wait can you lean down a bit? yeah that’s better… *smooch* hmm me too asahi. i missed you. i’ll miss you…”

“me too… but we still have a few days until you leave again, right? we can use that time to catch up on the time we’ve missed just daydreaming, instead of actually doing this. and we can figure out how to get through our complicated feelings together! and what to do when we think that this is too much… maybe relationships are as complicating as i thought...”

“that’s too much thinking! let’s just enjoy the time we have together while it lasts! we can figure out the complicating stuff later!! now let’s get something to eat! i’m starving! plus, weren’t we on our way to get food? let’s eat! let’s eat! let’s eat!!!”

“maybe you’re right…”

asahi gave noya a soft kiss on the forehead before they decide to eat at their favorite restaurant, walking hand in hand, admiring the red glow of the evening sun.

“i love you, yuu”

“i love you, too, asahi!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is my first fanfic on here (i’ve written fanfic on wattpad before by the name of likeflowersonafield) 
> 
> i got this idea that noya doesn’t want to be in a relationship cuz he likes feeling free and thinks that a relationship wouldn’t do that for him and so he and asahi have a fight about it
> 
> i swear i started tearing up writing a part of it
> 
> also i found out that asahi’s name means morning sun and noya’ s name (yuu) means evening sun and i just think that when furudate does things like that, they make it really hard not to ship the characters together 
> 
> anyways, i feel like i rushed the ending a little, but i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
